1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible structures, and in particular, to collapsible structures which include enhancements and other added features. The collapsible structures may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structures to facilitate convenient storage and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently many collapsible structures that are being provided for use by children and adults. Examples of these collapsible structures are illustrated in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,954 (Zheng), U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,772 (Zheng), U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,915 (Zheng), U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,794 (Zheng), U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,101 (Zheng), U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,446 (Zheng), U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,634 (McLeese), U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,592 (Norman), U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,533 (Ziglar), U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,188 (Kellogg et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,812 (Norman), among others. These collapsible structures are supported by one or more frame members that can be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structure. These collapsible structures can be used in a wide variety of applications, such as containers, tents, play structures, executive toys, shelters, sports structures, and others. As a result, collapsible structures have become very popular.
Even though these collapsible structures exhibit surprising versatility in their utility and wide-ranging applications, the consumer is always demanding greater enhancements, better and more features, added convenience, and other related factors. Thus, there remains a need to provide collapsible structures that have increased variety of play, entertainment value, and utility.
The present invention provides collapsible structures having enhancements and other features that impart additional utility or amusement value to the basic underlying structure. The structure of the present invention has one or more panels, with each panel having a foldable frame member having a folded and an unfolded orientation, and with a fabric material covering portions of the frame member to form the panel when the frame member is in the unfolded orientation.
In one embodiment of the present invention, an electrical component is attached to the fabric material, and an electrical coupling is connected to the electrical component.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a two-dimensional or three-dimensional object is attached to the fabric material.